Rosario Vampire: Promisiune Veche
by Dante Kyne
Summary: An ongoing series; of character development and twisted plots. Be guest to Moka's plight, Kurumu's trails of self discovery, Mizore's dance with pestilence and Tsukune's journey to adulthood. - A hopefully lengthy well-written third Season to Rosario Vampire.


**Author Note:**

**Just a quick heads up I feel is required as some seem to be getting the wrong idea with this small prologue. This series focuses on the original main cast of Rosario + Vampire, any extra characters are there for story purposes.**

**I've put a lot of thought into back story, lore, world development and certain character behavior, if I've written something that contradicts with the currant cannon, please point this out as no one's perfect, the same goes for incorrect labeling, tagging or other such details.**

**I sincerely hope you continue with open minds and honest curiosity, looking for more than simple fan service. **  
**Thank you for reading and any - constructive criticism - is very much welcomed.**

* * *

To the eye of the unknowing observer it was the pinnacle of beauty, the ever enduring standard of pride and upholder of dignity however housed within these darkened halls of this elaborate estate was the apex of vampiric prowess. This monolith of a Gothic castle stood forever tall commanding the respect of all who witnessed its might as did those who inhabited it. Daunting as it was an even greater force occupied it as this manor was home to that of the Shuzen family - Sovereign - Superior - Supreme - even amongst vampiric kind, if vampires were the nobles of Yókai then the Shuzen would be royalty. Vampires; the creatures of night - darkness its self, they know no mercy nor forgiveness but even amidst such creatures there was a human, one of such wrenched vile that these demons of dark shrank away into shadows as he walked past, footsteps echoing throughout the pristine marble halls along with the whispers of vampires that would stand tall in the face of death yet turned frigid and eyes held to the ground not daring to invoke his unwanted attention. That which death itself feared came to stand within the walls of Issa Shuzen's privet study, the room just as the castle was a testament to the sophistication of high society, decorated in the finest of furnishings; From elaborate woven tapestries that told the story of long dead clans, to disturbing emotional oil paintings of poor tortured souls with eyes that would eerily follow the on-looker. The final touch that of a large grandiose desk which stood towards the back of the study in-front of sizable windows which over looked the ample estates.

He took seat in the mahogany arm-chair stationed behind the desk and fumbled around opening and closing draws feeling no concern for privacy nor discretion, finally drawing a pen the figure began writing on a small piece of paper which he took from inside a pocket of his dirty green military jacket. A few minutes past as he wrote breaking in between words, waves of satisfaction flooding through his system with each one that was lay into the foundation. Rocking back and forth ever so gently he mouthed each word slowly, one could tell this was a ceremony that held great importance for him, this needed to be done as there was no other way to sedate the unrelenting fury that otherwise would bubble up and drown his conscious mind leaving nothing but death in its wake. He finished the last sentence with a furry and whispered his creation to the empty room.

"Pestilence - the diseased bleeding heart of a world that gives such beauty, and yet desires only its blood. Hope dies with those who live longest and petrifies within youth carried high on tempest back but in the end it willows all the same; into putrid hollows and detached carcasses and I the imperator of its message"

A shallow gasp followed the end of his reading, relaxing into the padded armchair he took shape of king on his thrown. His tired eyes caught sight of moment and darted upwards to see the mahogany doors opening and step forth Countess Bloodriver. The air that had been saturated with the stench of death was fought back and purified by Akashas mere presence, an angle as she was, burning away the darkness he cast.

"You should be dealing with Issa, he is the head of the Shuzen family after-all." Akasah said astutely coming to stand a few feet from the desk, her posture as cold and as unyielding as it could be given her dazzling beauty.

"I would but he doesn't appear to be here currently - I suppose that's probably because I sent him on a wild goose-chase!" He spoke with a tone that a rebelling teen might use when mocking a parent or authority figure. "I really just wanted to speak with you countess it would have been such a pain otherwise."

"Playing such games is hardly a way to ensure a lasting relationship. Whatever you could say to me you could say in-front of my husband." She said in the same voice as before clearly having no interest in playing into his game.

"He's pathetic, a figure-head and nothing more. You a war orphan who garnered power and prestige through your own sheer will, why did you ever need to fuck your way into a powerful family. Akasha opened her mouth to bite back but was interrupted before she could."Oh right yes of course, you love him, you'd die for him, you'd blah, blah, blah. Whatever you need to tell yourself for the sake your children I suppose."

"What did you want to speak to me about Raphael, you claim it was of the utmost importance."

"Yes quite, there are several things in fact." He stood up and moved across the decadent gothic study of Issa's stopping just inches from Akasha well violating her comfort zone. "Let's start with your cleavage and work our way to that sensational ass!"

Starring him down with the dead expression of a funeral corpse she spoke with a voice just as cold." I appreciate the compliment and your interest in my beauty but as you know I am spoken for, now how else may I help you? I am a very busy person."

Raphael chuckled. "Such a shining knight aren't you." He skimmed the air just above her cheek with the back of his hand. "But I see what you are Akasha, you're like me, just you've adjusted better than I.

"You know nothing about me nor my natur-"

"You know he's planning something right?" He said abruptly cutting her off.

"Whom my I ask?"

"Our dear sweet Valddy-pooh"

"He's long dead, sealed away and under my guard there's no way for him to-"

"Oh come now Akasha I know you're know better than that." He drew out the last word he spoke jumping into an eerie fast pace. "There are whispers, whispers from some shadows of The Enclave that I-dare-not-even-enter. Notions of a dream suggestions of a plan and the name of something new, old and new, the amalgamation of vile desires and temptations of that even I find tantalizing. He's back Akasha, the only man I have ever found that could possibly interest me past my petty curiosity." He stepped away from her towards the extensive windows behind the desk surveying the land.

"If what you're suggesting is true, the why are you telling me this? If it is as you said he's the only person who you've ever taken a deeper interest in then why are you betraying him?"

"What's it like Akasha," His voice dropped to a hiss as he spoke."when you see your husband hold another woman in his arms, does it make you jealous, do you feel pain? I'm willing to bet you can't stand imagining him with another woman in his arms showing her the same affection he shows you!"

"That is none of your business! Now tell me what is your intention here." She spat back holding in most of her anger but the shred that did slip through was enough to let a slight bit of her ture feelings escape.

"Ah I struck a cored there, good, to-know, of course. I see you, you're hatred of me so great that it weakens your defensives, shows who you once were and perhaps still are underneath it all." He dropped the childish air from his voice as he continued down-grading to a tone of curiosity not wanting to push her too far over the edge and have her end the conversation. "What's your daughters name? Moka was it?"

"Yes that's correct."

"how old is she?"

"she's turning nine this year. And before so much as a thought enters your mind if you so much as speak a word to her you should bare in mind you are very much human and I and very much not, it would be all to easy to end your existence here and now."

"Yes I do not doubt such a thing and neither has it left my thoughts that I am in the midst of parasites such as your kind and you should also keep in mind that if such a thing were to occur, your children would be the ones to pay the price and neither of us want such a thing, and contrary to what you think some things are not even in my control Akasha, as much as you'd like to believe otherwise."

A smile of intrigue and amusement flooded his face looking over the Countess of the mighty Shuzen family. "Now whatever reason you want to give it." He said starting to slowly walk towards the pristine wooden doors of the study. "I could simply want a new play thing for later in life and have just so happened taken an interest in your delightful little daughter or maybe I could have one small shred of decency left within me and I would not have that little girls corpse on my conscience. It doesn't really matter in the end as I'm sure you will take the diligence to check my claims."

He stopped just short of leaving his hand holding one of the decorant brass door handles looking back at Akasha. "I suggest that in the interest of her protection you move her far away from here, I can help you Akasha. Even If you think it's some convoluted plan designed to give me greater hold over your family the fact of the current situation is her being far away from that dirty little secret in the catacombs of this great manor could never be a bad thing." A sincere tone saturated his voice turning it weak and wispy. "As in a game of chess one must plan for the opponents move. Leave this place, I can lend you aid in developing a way to hide her power, hide her from the on-coming storm but it must come at a price."

Silent all this time taking in every word he spoke searching for a hidden angle, of a possible benefact he was to gain from aiding her. "What do you mean hide her power and of what compensation do you seek?" She said finally.

"A vail to mask her power, a limiter leaving her nothing more than a mere Human an enigma among the crowd. And as for payment, Gyokuro. I need her removed from The Enclave and the only clean efficient way to encourage her to do so is to offer her a seat here, as Countess of Shuzen and a thrown to her husband. And so she must come and live here."

"I would have to leave everything behind, Issa, my daughters, everything I've built here." She said more to herself at this point than him.

"Ah, You're defiant, good. I take that to mean you've accepted or at the very least are interested in what I have informed you of." Jestering for an answer and not receiving one he continued. "That being the case as I have told you all I have to offer I shall be on my way then. As always a pleasure, I shall be in-touch, Akasha Eirenheart." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

Akasha stood unmoving, frozen in the center of the room, her mouth hanging slightly ajar and a blank expression covering her face which then was then eradicated as she chuckled whispering a faint thank you. A whole new world had just been opened to her and the truth of the on-coming cataclysmic reveled, she found it funny how that one word she had hidden for so long had changed every instantly - Eirenheart - She had much work to do and many preparations to be made as something insidious was on its way to them and she needed to be ready!

_**Nine years later...**_

_Far absent from the sounds of industrial cities and sprawling urban estates lay a great modern manor, flanked on all sides by beautiful lush green fields that were dotted abundantly with pink and white cherry blossoms whom's petals drifted lazily in the summers cool breeze. However removed from all color and pleasant sounds shaded figures could be heard plotting in hushed voices, but, if one were to listen carefully two particular names could be heard repeated with great importance; "Moka Erienheart" "Tsukune Aono" _


End file.
